Software development lifecycle imposes a structure for development of software products. There are different models describing possible approaches for handling development activities during the development lifecycle. The activities may include development planning, design, testing, preparing of product documentation, implementation, etc. The activities may be defined with consideration to the type of software product that is developed and specific software product requirement. A structured approach for developing applications may increase the quality of the software product, the customers' satisfaction, and the sales revenues. One aspect of delivering quality applications is the process of comprehensive testing. The testing process may ensure a consistent user experience with appropriate software behavior during execution under different user case scenarios.